Masquerade
by mochiinvasions
Summary: The masquerade is a place to hide your face and pretend you are not who you are. Allen thinks this makes it easier for him to give into temptation.


**Title:** Masquerade  
**Author: **AkaYuki2106  
**Rating:** T  
**Characters/Pairings:** Lavi/Allen, implied/friendship Lenalee/Kanda (take as you will), Cross also makes a cameo  
**Summary:** The masquerade is a place to hide your face and pretend you are not who you are. Allen thinks this makes it easier for him to give into temptation.  
**Warnings: **Fail dancing, innuendo, kissing

xXx

Masquerade

The room was high-roofed, golden, bathed in the soft light of a hundred gentle candle-lamps which flickered, giving the room a calm atmosphere. Music flowed through, traditional waltz music, played by a professional orchestra who sat with emotionless faces, this being just one of the dances they would play at during their sojourn as a hired orchestra. In the centre of the room, couple whirled around, pretty girls with big-skirted dresses and hair coiled carefully over alabaster skin, and handsome boys in clean suits who moved with the stiffness of one who would rather be elsewhere. The girls smiled blissfully, happy to be here in their element and the boys, who more often than not had been dragged for the sake of having someone to go with, plastered fake smiles on their faces. Amongst them stood some of the older couples, whose men were genuinely happy, young gentlemen who revelled in these dances and swept girls off their feet with a single glance. Around the sides of the room stood the chaperones, who gossiped amongst themselves and let their charges off the hook for an evening, the couples taking a break from the dancing, and the girls who had come alone and were waiting for someone to ask them to dance, after which they would titter amongst themselves, then take their place on the floor for a dance or two before returning to their groups to blush and smile embarrassedly. Along the back of one the walls stood two tables laden with party food and drink, at which were parked a few who had no interest whatsoever in dancing. In one corner, where most of the drink was, sat those dragged by sisters or female friends and then abandoned. Between these two tables there was a grand door through which the dancers had entered, couple by couple or group of friends. Every person there was bemasked, the dancers' faces hidden behind them, those sitting or waiting held them in their hands.

In the corner sat two young men, one white snow-white hair and silk black gloves, the other with bright red hair which shimmered in the candlelight. Both were dressed immaculately in suits. Their companions were waltzing around on the floor, the girl, Lenalee, had long green hair drawn up into two ponytails, and was wearing a black dress which stopped at her knees and showed off almost enough of her pale skin to be considers risqué, but not quite reaching that level. Her date for the night, Kanda, had jet-black hair which lay in a neat ponytail down his back and a dark suit. The man accompanying them, Cross, who was currently flirting with as many girls as he could, had long red hair and a charming smile. The white haired boy glanced over to where he was, to make sure that he wasn't angry. The redhead, seeing this, pushed a drink into his hand.

'I'm fine,' Allen said, making to put the drink down on the table.  
'You weren't fine earlier,' Lavi replied, pushing the drink back into his hand and leaving his own lingering just for a few seconds. 'And if you don't drink you'll ruin my plan.'  
'Which is?' Allen said, half curious, half scared.  
'To get you horrendously drunk so we can go off and have our own party the minute we can leave. And you know, if you don't drink I'll drink it all.'  
Allen flushed both at the memory of a drunken Lavi and the idea of what their 'party' would be like. In order to distract himself (or cool himself down, he wasn't sure), he looked at the dancers. He caught sight of Lenalee and Kanda dancing, and followed their trail around the floor. 'Don't look, you're drooling', Lavi said.  
'I am not!' Allen said, offended. Lavi did have to concede, Lenalee looked very pretty, even more so than normal. It was just that Allen looked a lot better. Said boy was silent for a while, then said, wickedly, without turning to him, 'So you plan to get me drunk and have your wicked way with me?'  
'That's the gist of it, yes.'  
'But I thought,' he said, in the most sultry voice he could managed (which was very sultry, Lavi often wondered how he had picked it up), 'you liked it when I'm reluctant. You said it makes it all the more sweet when I give in.'  
Lavi leant forward so his lips were at Allen's ear. 'But I prefer it when you beg for me.' Allen flushed at the things Lavi was whispering into his ear, but managed to keep his cool.  
'I don't beg.' He said, turning into Lavi's face.  
'Yes you do.' Lavi said back. Allen froze, intoxicated. He was lost in Lavi's brilliant green eyes. Inhaling his scent. He opened his mouth, and Lavi leant forward, the wicked smile still lingering on his lips. The song stopped and in the sudden silence the spell was broken. Allen leant back against his seat, breathing heavily. 'I don't beg,' he repeated. Lavi merely smiled.

xXx

Allen looked at the clock. Quarter to 12 already. He had gotten steadily more inebriated and was now a lot more confident, though he had been keeping an eye on how much he drank. After all, their 'party' would be spoiled if he couldn't remember it. Beside him, Lavi was just as drunk, although he didn't appear to be acting any different from normal. Lenalee and Kanda were long gone home, Cross had disappeared somewhere with at least three girls with him. Allen had wanted to go home as well, trying to seduce Lavi with words of their 'party', but despite his best efforts, Lavi had refused, saying there was something he was waiting for. Finally, there was a long silence, and everyone vacated the floor, all talking in hushed tones about how something big was about to happen. Allen looked at Lavi in confusion, but he merely smiled. Suddenly he asked, 'Do you have your mask?'  
Allen nodded, picking it up off the table where he had placed it at the beginning of the night. There was a sudden burst of noise as all the couples rushed to the floor, talking excitedly. Lavi looked at him sideways, and then said, 'Dance with me.'  
'What?'  
'Dance. With me.'  
Allen looked at him incredulously. 'I can't…' he looked at where Cross had reappeared, looking no worse for wear. 'You know I want to but…'  
'I know.' Lavi said. Allen looked out at the dancers again. He heard movement beside him, and when he turned Lavi had his mask on. It was a simple affair, plan white, covered half his face, with some glitter around the sides but nothing too elaborate. He held out Allen's mask. Allen's eyes darted to it. He had bought it the day before, hoping to have been invited to the masquerade so that he might see Lavi again before Cross left town. It was a deep red that matched Lavi's hair, and had elaborate glitter on the cheeks. Lavi held it up and put it on Allen's face, his hands lingering on his cheeks for a few seconds. He then knelt down, holding Allen's hands in his own.  
'Allen Walker. Will you dance with me?' He smiled that wicked smile that showed exactly where his thoughts were. How could Allen resist? He stood up and allowed Lavi to lead him to the floor. If anyone was surprised they didn't say anything about it.

Before Allen could eve ask what they were dancing Lavi pulled him into hold. The music started, and without thinking he started to move. Lavi moved with him, leading him gently but still allowing him to dance on his own. Allen thought that it matched their relationship perfectly. They moved in perfect harmony, always together even in their forced separation, Lavi leading him in the right direction, making sure he didn't go astray, but still let him be himself. It was so different from what he was used to, so different to that life, to the one who purposely lead him wrong. Lavi smiled at him, a brilliant, loved-laced smile and Allen felt all doubts fade away, as he began to get into the sway of the dance. The twirled, lost in each other. Step one, turn two, the final bars rang out as their finished their spin. Allen rested his heads against Lavi's chest, breathing heavily. Applause rang out all around them and as the haze left his mind he stepped back and too applauded. Cross was glaring at him, and he made to walk across the room, but one of the girls around him held him back. He continued to glare but let him be. Allen, noticing this, tried to pull Lavi away. Lavi allowed himself to be pulled away, revelling in the feel of their hands entwined, but when he noticed their destination he stopped, pulling Allen back.  
'We're not going.'  
'We have to…'  
'Believe me, you don't want to miss the next dance.'  
'But…'  
'One more dance and we'll go home.'  
The orchestra began to sound out the beginning of the next song. Allen shook his head. 'No.'  
'I promise,' Lavi said, 'dance with me and I'll do anything you want later.'  
Allen flushed bright red at the implication, but then something occurred to him.  
'Any…thing?' he asked.  
'Anything.'  
He smiled wickedly, 'Let's see if you can survive me then.'

They split up, each going to a different side of the room, then walked down to the centre, perfectly in sync, eyes locked through the crowds of people who were preparing for the dance. The music increased in tempo and some couples began. Having reached the centre they met in the middle, eyes still locked Lavi held out his hands. Allen's hands snapped up into his. They started, sharp controlled, not a hint of what it would mean for them to dance _this_ together. Allen's face was still curved into that wicked smile, as he leant back, lower chests pressed. He came up, and they wrapped their arms around each other, stepping slowly. Allen breathed into Lavi's' ear, breath ghosting over his skin. Lavi shivered imperceptibly but before he could do anything they were off again, moving, bodies touching for a second before they twisted apart. Back in hold, flourish, and they were following other couples, backwards and forwards perfectly in sync, lost in each other. Allen breathed into his ear again, but this time he did not let off, a smirk slowly dancing across his face. There was a lull in the music.  
'You dance the part well,' Lavi whispered.  
'Cross taught me well,' Allen replied. Lavi's hold tightened slightly and Allen whispered 'you are a much better dancer…in every way'. The music rose to a climax and their bodies entwined and then it opened again and they were off round the floor, taking wild steps, turning, arms entwined, lost in each other's eyes, other couples became a blur as the music increased again and again. Allen was lost in the music and in the dance and in Lavi, being lead around the floor by Lavi, whose wicked grin had now faded into a perfect poker face, showing none of the heat that Allen was feeling between their bodies. Their faces came close together, lips almost touching, and Allen almost froze with the rebelliousness of it, yet he knew what he had to do. He tangled his leg with Lavi's, knees intertwining for just a second before coming apart again. Lavi lifted Allen up, sliding him from right to left across his body. Allen landed with their faces close, but then they were away again, Allen's arms floating out. Lavi pulled him close, the final notes began to sound as the song rose to its climax, and Allen whispered into his ear, hand significantly lower than it should be. Lavi stiffened, but refusing to be outdone he pulled Allen into the centre of the room, and as the music rose to a climax, as the clock hit 12, as the dance ended and people started to remove masks he pressed their lips together. Allen froze. Lavi's mouth was hot against his, moving softly and before he could stop himself he began to kiss him back. Lavi's' tongue stroked his lips, and he opened them invitingly, instincts kicking in. he tangled their tongues, hugging Lavi close, eyes firmly shut. He was aware that people would be watching and whispering and that they need to move _now_ but to be honest, he didn't really care. It was only when he was in desperate need of air that he broke away. He was pleased to see that he was not the only one who was flushed and breathing heavily. 'We should go,' said Lavi.  
'Yes,' replied Allen breathlessly. He was well aware that Cross was probably going to kill him if he found out, but now all the really cared about was Lavi, and preferable a bed, though a wall would do nicely. They left the room quickly, Lavi calling one of the carriages to take them home. The driver gave them a look but said nothing.  
'That was dangerous,' whispered Allen, once they were in the back of the carriage.  
'Don't tell me you didn't enjoy it,' Lavi replied.  
'Oh I enjoyed it, but…I think I need more.' Allen replied.  
'Definitely,' Lavi replied, and Allen could _hear_ the smirk in his voice.  
It was going to be a long night.

xXx

I got it in on time!

This for the contest over at DGM-Yaoi on dA~ I'm so glad I got it in on time XD This prompt was hard, but awesome  
Thanks to Demeta-Torchwood for checking over the tango scene for me c: I apologize to anyone who dances the tango, I probably ruined your amazing dance ;A; Writing dances is hard but fun.

The waltz was written to 'The Beauty and the Tragedy' by Trading Yesterday and the tango to 'El Tango de Roxanne' from Moulin Rouge.

If you want links to the dances I based them off, pm/leave a review and I'll send you the link c:


End file.
